Marvel Studios: Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2008 movie Iron Man. This film is directed by Jon Favreau, with Robert Downey, Jr. reprising the title role. The film was released on May 7, 2010, distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Marvel Studios. The film will be released in standard and IMAX theaters. Don Cheadle replaces Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes/War Machine. Premise In an interview with USA Today, Jon Favreau revealed that the sequel is set six months after the events of Iron Man, and he also stated that Stark's revealing of his identity is taking its toll on him. Favreau revealed their version of Iron Man's comic book nemesis the Mandarin "allows us to incorporate the whole pantheon of villains", while S.H.I.E.L.D. will continue to have a major role. During development, Favreau said the film would explore Stark's alcoholism, but it would not be "the Leaving Las Vegas version". Downey said, while promoting the first film, that Stark would probably develop a drinking problem as he is unable to cope with his age and Pepper getting a boyfriend. Before filming began, Downey revealed that while the film was not an adaptation of Demon in a Bottle, it was more about the "interim space" between the origin and the Demon story arc. Trailer 1 trailer1-01.jpg trailer1-02.jpg trailer1-03.jpg trailer1-04.jpg trailer1-05.jpg trailer1-06.jpg trailer1-07.jpg trailer1-08.jpg trailer1-09.jpg trailer1-10.jpg trailer1-11.jpg trailer1-12.jpg trailer1-13.jpg trailer1-14.jpg trailer1-15.jpg trailer1-16.jpg trailer1-17.jpg trailer1-18.jpg trailer1-19.jpg trailer1-20.jpg trailer1-21.jpg trailer1-22.jpg trailer1-23.jpg trailer1-24.jpg trailer1-25.jpg trailer1-26.jpg trailer1-27.jpg trailer1-28.jpg trailer1-29.jpg trailer1-30.jpg trailer1-31.jpg trailer1-32.jpg trailer1-33.jpg trailer1-34.jpg trailer1-35.jpg trailer1-36.jpg trailer1-37.jpg trailer1-38.jpg trailer1-39.jpg trailer1-40.jpg trailer1-41.jpg trailer1-42.jpg trailer1-43.jpg trailer1-44.jpg trailer1-45.jpg trailer1-46.jpg trailer1-47.jpg trailer1-48.jpg trailer1-49.jpg trailer1-50.jpg trailer1-51.jpg trailer1-52.jpg trailer1-53.jpg trailer1-54.jpg trailer1-55.jpg trailer1-56.jpg trailer1-57.jpg trailer1-58.jpg trailer1-59.jpg trailer1-60.jpg trailer1-61.jpg trailer1-62.jpg trailer1-63.jpg trailer1-64.jpg trailer1-65.jpg trailer1-66.jpg trailer1-67.jpg trailer1-68.jpg trailer1-69.jpg trailer1-70.jpg trailer1-71.jpg trailer1-72.jpg Trailer 2 trailer2-01.jpg trailer2-02.jpg trailer2-03.jpg trailer2-04.jpg trailer2-05.jpg trailer2-06.jpg trailer2-07.jpg trailer2-08.jpg trailer2-09.jpg trailer2-10.jpg trailer2-11.jpg trailer2-12.jpg trailer2-13.jpg trailer2-14.jpg trailer2-15.jpg trailer2-16.jpg trailer2-17.jpg trailer2-18.jpg trailer2-19.jpg trailer2-20.jpg trailer2-21.jpg trailer2-22.jpg trailer2-23.jpg trailer2-24.jpg trailer2-25.jpg trailer2-26.jpg trailer2-27.jpg trailer2-28.jpg trailer2-29.jpg trailer2-30.jpg trailer2-31.jpg trailer2-32.jpg trailer2-33.jpg trailer2-34.jpg trailer2-35.jpg trailer2-36.jpg trailer2-37.jpg trailer2-38.jpg trailer2-39.jpg trailer2-40.jpg trailer2-41.jpg trailer2-42.jpg trailer2-43.jpg trailer2-44.jpg trailer2-45.jpg trailer2-46.jpg trailer2-47.jpg trailer2-48.jpg trailer2-49.jpg trailer2-50.jpg trailer2-51.jpg trailer2-52.jpg trailer2-53.jpg trailer2-54.jpg trailer2-55.jpg trailer2-56.jpg trailer2-57.jpg trailer2-58.jpg trailer2-59.jpg trailer2-60.jpg trailer2-61.jpg trailer2-62.jpg trailer2-63.jpg trailer2-64.jpg trailer2-65.jpg trailer2-66.jpg trailer2-67.jpg trailer2-68.jpg trailer2-69.jpg trailer2-70.jpg trailer2-71.jpg trailer2-72.jpg trailer2-73.jpg trailer2-74.jpg trailer2-75.jpg trailer2-76.jpg trailer2-77.jpg trailer2-78.jpg trailer2-79.jpg trailer2-80.jpg trailer2-81.jpg trailer2-82.jpg trailer2-83.jpg trailer2-84.jpg trailer2-85.jpg trailer2-86.jpg trailer2-87.jpg trailer2-88.jpg trailer2-89.jpg trailer2-90.jpg trailer2-91.jpg trailer2-92.jpg trailer2-93.jpg Cast *'Robert Downey, Jr.' as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *'Don Cheadle' as Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: Cheadle is replacing Terrence Howard from the first film. Howard said, "There was no explanation ... apparently the contracts that we write and sign aren't worth the paper that they're printed on, sometimes. Promises aren't kept, and good faith negotiations aren't always held up." Entertainment Weekly stated Favreau had not enjoyed working with Howard, often reshooting and cutting his scenes; Howard's publicist said he had a good experience playing the part, while Marvel chose not to comment. As Favreau and Theroux chose to minimize the role, Marvel came to Howard to discuss lowering his salary – Howard was the first actor hired in Iron Man and earned the largest salary of the cast. The publication stated they were unsure whether Howard's representatives left the project first or if Marvel chose to stop negotiating. Theroux denied the part of the report stating "the role of War Machine was scaled back and then beefed up." Cheadle only had a few hours to accept the role and did not even know what storyline Rhodes would undergo. He commented he is a comic book fan, but felt there are not enough black superheroes. *'Mickey Rourke' as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash: The true main villain of the film. This version of the character also includes elements of Crimson Dynamo from the comics (notably the name, which is the name of the creator of Crimson Dynamo's armor). Rumors have it that he is also Crimson Dynanmo son. Downey offered Rourke the part during a roundtable discussion with David Ansen at the 2009 Golden Globes, and Rourke met with Favreau and Theroux to discuss his character's role. Rourke almost dropped out of the role due to Marvel's initial salary offer of $250,000, so the studio chose to increase the deal. Rourke researched for the part by visiting Butyrka prison. He suggested half of the character's dialogue be in Russian. *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *'Sam Rockwell' as Justin Hammer: Rockwell was considered for the role of Tony Stark in the first film, and he accepted the role of Hammer without reading the script.He had never heard of the character before he was contacted about the part, and was unaware Hammer is an old man in the comics, whereas in the film he will be around Stark's age. *'Scarlett Johansson' as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: A spy undercover as Stark's assistant. Johansson was cast after a scheduling conflict forced Emily Blunt to drop out of the part. *'Samuel L. Jackson' as Nick Fury (film): Jackson initially had financial problems with Marvel and was unsure about reprising the part of Fury, until they reached a deal that would entail his appearance in nine films as the character. *'Jon Favreau' as Happy Hogan *'John Slattery' as Howard Stark, Tony's father. Garry Shandling appears as a senator who wants Stark to give Iron Man's armor to the government. Paul Bettany will again voice Stark's computer, JARVIS. Clark Gregg will reprise his role as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson from the first film. Olivia Munn has also landed an unspecified role in the film. Stan Lee will appear in a cameo as talk show host, Larry King. Production Jon Favreau said it was his intent to create a film trilogy for Iron Man, with Obadiah Stane (Jeff Bridges) becoming Iron Monger during the sequels. However, Stane became the main villain in Iron Man after a meeting between Favreau and various comic book writers, including Mark Millar. Millar argued the Mandarin, whom Favreau originally intended to be the main villain, was too fantastical. Favreau concurred, deciding "I look at Mandarin more like how in Star Wars you had the Emperor, but Darth Vader is the guy you want to see them fight. Then you work your way to the time when lightning bolts are shooting out of the fingers and all that stuff could happen. But you can't have what happened in Return of the Jedi happen in A New Hope. You just can't do it." Justin Theroux signed to write the script in July 2008, which is based on a story written by Jon Favreau and Robert Downey Jr. Theroux co-wrote Tropic Thunder, and Downey recommended him to Marvel. Genndy Tartakovsky storyboarded the film. Shane Black gave some advice on the script, and suggested to Favreau and Downey that they model Stark on J. Robert Oppenheimer, who became depressed with being "the destroyer of worlds" after working on the Manhattan Project. Adi Granov returned to supervise the designs for Iron Man's armor. Filming will primarily take place at Raleigh Studios in Manhattan Beach, California. Principal photography began April 6, 2009, at the Pasadena Masonic Temple. The fake working title was Rasputin. Filming also took place at Edwards Air Force Base. It will film at the 2009 Monaco Grand Prix. Sequel Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige said he is happy with the results of Iron Man 2 and predicted that Iron Man 3 will be in thearters by 2013. "We do have a contract with Robert Downey Jr. to do it, and will come after The Avengers", Feige said that although the character may need reworking, the Mandarin would be in the third film. After the release of Iron Man 2, a conflict between Paramount Pictures, which has distribution rights to certain Marvel properties, and The Walt Disney Company, Marvel Comics' corporate parent, clouded the timing and the distribution arrangement of a possible third film. In October, 2010, an official announcement was committed between Disney and Paramount; The third film will be released in 2013 under distribution by Disney Company. Category:Films Category:Iron Man 2